This specification relates to three dimensional (3D) modeling programs, such as computer-aided design (CAD) applications used with 3D printing.
CAD software has been developed and used to generate two dimensional (2D) and 3D representations of objects. Such 3D representations of objects have employed various modeling techniques to represent the 3D object. For example, boundary representation (B-rep) is a technique for representing shapes using the limits, where a solid is represented as a collection of connected surface elements corresponding to the boundary between solid and non-solid. Moreover, such CAD software has been used to generate such models for use in 3D printing, where the CAD software provides a set of tools through which a user can specify geometry details modelled using B-reps.